Bullets of Brown Sugar
by Seika Tenshi
Summary: A story of an OC named marquessa pronounced Mar-Kess-ah and the steamy love triangle between her L and Mello. Rated M for lemon starting in chapter 2 , adult language, and mature themes. read away!
1. Chapter 1: Household Reunion

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Fuck."  
Marquessa bent to pick up the handle of her suitcase. It'd been some time since she was at Whammy's, and coming back after those years gave her jitters for no reason. She needed some time to wind down, her life was just so stressful.  
"_Have you ever seen red, when it shoulda been yellow, Woah-oh Have you ever been Mellow!!"  
_Jumping from the unexpected vibration in her pocket, she dug her phone out of her leather Gucci coat pocket, a birthday gift from the very person calling her now.

"Hey Mello." She said coolly.  
"Where are you? I've been at the mansion for a half hour now?!"  
"Oh calm it sour puss. You shouldn't have got there so early if you didnt want to wait."  
"Well at least tell me you're close!"  
"Hush up already, I'm here. Bye"

She hung up chuckling to herself. "Big ol' softie, always pretending to be such a hardass." He was one of her closest friends, so she knew his softer side well. He was also tied for the hottest, but that was only for her thoughts. Passing through the steel gates barricading Whammy's, she look forward, towards the mansion that was her home the majority of her life. Watari, the founder of the orphanage, had apparently randomly decided to host a reunion, but instead of a one night soiree, it was a Weekend stay at the mansion. The supervisors had taken all the kids to visit an archeology site in Macedonia, so the now older, former residents of Whammy's had the mansion to themselves. As she approached the the splendid doors of her old home, she breathed a sigh, and gave her hair one last flip before entering the building.

XXX

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Mello became even more restless. 'What the hell does she mean I'm here?! I don't see her anywhere so she shouldn't say stuff like that!' He was just about to call her again when the doors of Whammy's slowly swung open. "I'm heeeere!" sung a sweet voice, clear and cheery enough to rival a canary. Mello and his icy persona instantly melted at the sight of her. Beautiful as usual, but today her radiance shined even more clearly. Her hair, just over shoulder length, silky and lustrous, as if each strand had been carved from the heart of an obsidian throne, polished and softened by a buffer made from the down of a thousand young swans. Her face smooth and flawless, her dark skin looking like it had been painted on from a vat creamy melted gourmet chocolate. Her eyes, sparkling dark hues of brown and green with the same intensity as the polished jade pendent hanging from her neck just graving the beginnings of her cleavage. Her lips, full and pouty, the envy of all the women who endured plastic surgery, trying to achieve at least an artificial mockery of this natural perfection that was Marquessa. He couldn't deny that he had quite the crush on her, but he would never allow himself to fall in love. Or at least never allow himself to admit it if he was. She ran to give him a hug. "Hey Mello. Wassup?" she laughed, as she embraced him. He could muster nothing but a weak "Oh, hi. I'm okay", still awed by her beauty. Snapping himself out of it he said "What in the hell took you so long?!" "Oh, I'm a girl of class Mello. Fashionably late. Don't want to seem over eager like I have nothing to do now do I?" she joked. Smirking, Mello shook his head. No, no most defininently no-"

"-AHHHH! L!" 

A sudden screech from her cut Mello off. L had just arrived, though apparently Marquessa had extra sensory powers, because she had screeched and darted through the chattering crowd just before the door had even opened. He watched with an emotion he refused to call jealousy as she ran to give L a hug and kissed him on the cheek. The dark usually emotionless eyes of his twinkled for a second as he smiled his signature half smile. "Hey" said the ebony haired genius.

"I missed you so much L! Watsup?" Breathed Marquessa 

"Oh not much. How about with you?" 

"Life's just a beach as always"

"Ha. I see." Replied L, smiling.

To Mello it was obvious the two had blatant feelings for each other. What he couldn't figure out was if the either of the two knew about the other's feelings. Something inside him felt down, and he knew why, but no matter what he wouldn't let himself embrace the tenderness he had for this woman that he kept hidden in his soul. 

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2: More than one Party

CHAPTER 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"WOOOO! Nice moves Mello! Uh-oh look at Matt and Sthorm! All that grindin' is gonna set off sparks!"

It was party time! Whammy's had just started one of the more, entertaining parts of the reunion. They were playing one of Marquessa's favorite songs, introduced to her by the very friend of hers that was grinding on Matt now.

_Touch all the buttons on that controller  
Grab up on those joysticks and give em both a twirl  
I wanna see you playin on the living room floor  
this here ain't luck, what ya think I play so much for  
and I'm just gettin warmed up  
It takes half a day before I get a sore butt  
clicky, clicky, clicky now I'm in the next world  
work them sticks  
gamer  
Uh, I wanna see that controller shake  
come to my mom's crib, we can play until day break_

Mello was leaning and rocking with it, and quite well if Marquessa did say so herself. Dancing always made her feel frisky. She grinded all over the dance floor, amused that L refused to dance, though he was involuntarily tapping his foot. The next song came on and Marquessa was getting hotter by the second. All her winding was giving her fever and she felt like a hungry lioness. Shaking over to Mello, she knew the same was happening to him. They were grinding furiously. And the song playing was making them feel more and more heat.

_From you lookin in my eye gal, I see that you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body's enticing, you makin' me want it  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if its not today girl then it must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me_

Her hips and her round ass were gyrating furiously close to his package and he liked it. He couldn't stop himself now, he wanted her. He needed her all over him. She wanted him too. She took lollipop whose stick was holding her bun up out and let her hair fall into place. Unwrapping it she gave the candy a playful like and the look in her eyes let Mello know what she wanted. And that she wanted it now. She grabbed his hand seductively and dragged him into the hall where she kissed him furiously. She knew he tasted the cherry of the blow pop she was just eating. Her fingers were running through his soft blond mane, driving him mad with blinding, pleasure seeking lust, and he pawed at the already low cut top of her dress. He brought her to his old room, currently unoccupied, and sat on the bed. Still kissing her, he undid the zipper holding the skimpy red spaghetti strap dress on her steamy body, letting it fall to the floor and leaving Marquessa in a sexy, black, lace underwear set. Teasing him, she prodding at the bulge in his pants, playing with the strings and zipper, but never undoing them. She pulled back and slowly slid off her panties, tossing them across the room. She shot him a dreadfully innocent and yet naughty look as she untied the string that fastened her bra letting it pop off and fall to the floor. Running the lollipop around her nipples a few times, she strutted towards Mello, who was ogling her with an achey desire. Getting on her knees, she straddled him on the bed, pushing him down so that she could take of his vest and get to the hard strong chest underneath, massaging him when she got there. Sliding to the floor, she undid the lattice of leather strips and the zipper to his pants, pulling them off and leaving Mello in his boxers, panting, his eyes begging. She slipped of his boxers, the very silk red ones she had gotten him as a random present and gasped. She hadn't expected him to be as big as he was. She gave him her lollipop so that she would have her hands free and shot him evil look, taunting him. She tickled and petted his member, 'til he breathed sharply "Oh…Marquessa…please…please". Satisfied she took him into her mouth making him moan sharply. He had never felt any mouth work him like Marquessa's. Liking and sucking him like a popsicle on a summer's day, she lapped at him greedily, stopping only to move onto his balls while working his sausage with her hand, Mello so overwhelmed with the pleasure he was unable to talk. Suddenly she stopped and got on all fours leaning against the bed. Knowingly Mello got onto his knees. Kneading and massaging her hairless kitty for a bit he steadied himself before penetrating her. "Ohhh!" She yelped when he first entered, finishing the sharp inhale off in a soft "Mmmmm…" God, she was perfect. So wet and tight. He started off slowly and quickly picked his pace up, turning Marquessa's 'Mmms' into long moans of ecstatic pleasure. She pushed her hips back telling him to sit, switching the position in a way so that he never exited her, so that she was able to ride him reverse cowgirl. Mello's eyes almost rolled back when she used her hand to reach down and massage his nuts at the same time. She paused and pulled off of him, turning around to take him into her mouth once more. 'Oh, I want him back inside me soo badly' she thought, giving her mouth extra drive. Mello stopped her, panting, and lifted her onto him. She began howling with pleasure, and her moved her to the bed, laying her down, and proceeding to do her missionary. "Ohh! OHH! FUCK ME MELLO! AHH! OOH! I'M COMING " Marquessa screamed. Her whole body shook as warm tremors of bliss rocked through her. She tightened on him, pushing him over the brink. "Ohhhh! So am I!!" They came together and he collapsed onto the bed beside her, both of them heavily breathing in sync. 


	3. Chapter 3: Two sides to a story

Chapter 3

**(A/N: if you don't know who Sthorm is refer to our other story ****The Game of Love****. Well in the future Sthorm and Marquessa are very close, basically best friends.)**

**Chapter 3**

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD."

These were Marquessa's first words after her memories of the day before had returned. Before they returned she wondered why she was naked and next to what seemed to be a golden blonde-yellow wig. Then she realized it wasn't a wig. Then she realized why she was naked. Then came that screech that stirred that 'wig'. That's when the 'wig' turned and revealed a face. At first it was calm, at ease. Then the second screech.

"WHAT?? OH MY..!! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Both of the naked bodies zoomed around the rooms at top speed gathering all the clothing items and throwing them on, being careful not to make eye contact.

'_I will never see him the same way again. Never. Oh my god…_' thought Marquessa.

'_I just had sex with one of my best friends. Amazing sex!. I am going to screw everything up! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ thought Mello.

When both bodies stopped frantically moving they silently exited the room. Mello to Matt's room, Marquessa to Sthorm's.

"Sthorm?" Squeaked Marquessa.

"Huh?" Sthorm said.

"Oh. My. God."

She ran into the room collapsing on the bed. She explained everything from the night before.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I know why it happened. Apparently you and Mello drank the cup of punch I intended for you and L. You see I found these drink tablets, 'arousers' if you will. I thought it was about time L got laid. I see they work now. I had originally planned to test it on Matty and I, but we don't need any help in that area, so we wouldn't have know the difference." Sthorm giggled the whole last line. If Marquessa wasn't mortified, then she would have inquired into the fact that Sthorm was wearing a very long striped shirt smelling of Kennith Cole Reaction Cologne©.

"YOU. DID. WHAT??"

The anger in Marquessa's eyes was very similar to the Anger in Mello's at the same moment.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Well, I just told you about how Sthorm and I spiked the punch intended for L that somehow got to you. He really needs to get rid of his V card, don't you think? It was gonna be for me and Storm at first but turns out we didn't need it."

Just then Mello realized his best friend was shirtless, but this was not a 'Dude gimme the details' occasion.

"Oh I fucked up." Mello said, breaking down.

"How so?" purred Matt, stretching. "You obviously fucked something else"

Out of nowhere came a small handgun pointed at Matt.

"Put that away will you?" Sighed Matt, obviously used to this position. "And answer my question."

"I really like her man. I know she has feeling for L so I was gonna just shut my big ass mouth til' the crush passed. But it didn't, it just grew inside me and festered and I refused to believe it. And now I think I totally fucked over our friendship. And dude. I think…I think I love her"

"Wowww. I did NOT see that one coming. So you're in love with Marquessa?"

"Yeah." Mello sighed, Burying his face deeper into his hands.

"I would say 'Welcome aboard the Love Ship' man, but you're in one hell of a predicament here" Said Matt adjusting his goggles. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

"That's it bro. I don't know…"

XXX

"Are you ok? You haven't touched your drink."

The sound of L's voice snapped Marquessa from her thoughts. Seeing her distraught while wandering to the main hall for breakfast, he had taken her to a fair to ease her, and right now they were in Riley's Grill and Steakhouse before they headed back to Wammy's . He often did things like this for her, and she appreciated it greatly. He always knew what do and what to say. If only he'd know what to say if she told him how she felt about him. If only she knew that he loved her back. That he wanted to be her everything. But he was L! How could he admit that he had fallen for her. He was famous for his ability to remain emotionless and now his very essence longed to be with her and that was the most rampant emotion any human could experience. If only they knew. If only…

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

'_I know I can trust him' _thought Marquessa_ 'but I don't know how he'll take it. I don't want him to hate me or think I'm a slut and…and…'_

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead. I'm here for you" _'for anything and everything you'd ever want' _thought L slightly dazed.

"Well, Shorm accidentally spiked my drink and it wasn't a drug but the effects made me do something I regret…"

"And…?"

"I sorta slept with Mello"

"You what?! Well. Seeing as to how you were influenced by a substance it was at the fault of no one. And Marquessa I think nothing less of you. So how do you feel about the whole incident? About Mello?"

"I don't know. I had a lil' bit of a crush on him but it wasn't much serious. And I have stronger feelings for…someone else…"

"So what's this gonna do for your friendship?"

"I love our friendship and I don't want to mess it up, but that's the real issue. About how it's gonna affect our friendship. The thing is, I just…don't know"

**DUN DUN DUN!! Lol jk. If anyone wants a story, possibly a one shot about Sthorm here just tell me when you REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eternity of obstacles

**Disclaimer: I thinks it raaaather obvious that I do not own deathnote, though piteous it is…or the lyrics btw**

**A/N: Special thanx to ****GaaraxChidori0508****, for being a nice person, who inspired me to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter! Sorry it took so long, once again, im lazy! And tell me IF I decide to get L and marqy together, should I just make is extra fluffy or do u want another lemon? I was thinking super fluff, maybe lime…anyway read and give feedbackkkk! breath phew! I talk too much. We're back at wammys now btw.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Mello sat on his bed, pissed even more than usual, attacking his chocolate bar in a way that would have made any small child flinch.

"Why me?" he thought. "Look at me. I'm some broad's sniveling bitch!"

She was much more than 'some broad' and he knew that better than almost anyone. He pulled his ipod touch out of his pocket and put it on shuffle before popping it into his ears. He bit his chocolate bar and pressed play.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**_

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And _**your kiss**__** won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_

"Bullshit. Stupid Rhianna." Next Song….

_**I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger (ger, ger, ger, ger)  
My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer**_

'_W_hat the _fuck? _Why do I have an ATC song on my fucking Ipod? ' Mello thought. He felt very much like shooting it up at the moment, so he decided to just put it away and try and go for food. Hopefully his stomach would help get his mind off of Marquessa.

_**XXX**_

"I just don't know." Marquessa breathed. Kami, she felt stupid. "I sound so cheesy too, I-"

"It's ok." Said a quiet voice. There was concern and emotion clouding the eyes where the blank icy stare often Inhabited.

"L?" She felt his eyes burning into hers. "Have you ever been in love?"

"You…love Mello?" There was a hint of sadness in his tone, he realized to late, and he thought he could feel his cool clouded eyes melt.

"I don't think so. But lately I've been thinking and-" Breaking off she could no longer hold his gaze. L noticed with relief that she hadn't noticed his slip up. "Is it possible to Love more than one person at the same time?"

"I would say that it depends on the person harboring the love, though I would say that I'm around 60 certain that the answer is no."

"But have you ever been in love? You didn't answer my question."

Opening his mouth to say no, he stopped before uttering a syllable. L couldn't lie to her. Something wouldn't let him. He could lie the presidents of Japan, Britain, and America into a war at that very moment with a phone call if he wanted, but he couldn't tell her no. This was bad.

'I'm L. It's dangerous for me to even have a friend. Forget a woman that he loved!' he thought .

"-Yes" He muttered, almost whispering. "Once. It shocked me to realize it too. I may be L, but I had to remember, I was still human…" He trailed of looked at her, her eyes wide. He couldn't wait any longer.

Pushing himself forward he pressed his lips to hers. She tensed momentarily from shock, but a second later she calmed and fell deeper into the kiss. The moments ticked by, feeling everlasting to the two interlocked people. He opened his mouth and let his tongue guide itself onto her lips. They parted and their tongues danced with each other in steps only lovers knew. He tasted and smelled of sugar, every other sweet thing known to man, and several sweet things unknown. Eternity existed in that kiss. Pulling apart at last, L made to speak.

"I-" cut off by loud screaming he suddenly turned his head towards the offending noise.

"What the FUCK do you mean you don't have any Vodka! What kind of bar runs out of _vodka?_"The last word just barely snarled out. "This is such a load of-"

"Oh god." Two equally shocked voices breathed.

"Hi." Said the blonde meekly.

"Hello" Sqeaked Marquessa.

"Good evening Mello" Muttered L.

**A/N****2****: Sorry if it's short! Thanks to Raven Amane as well! Review! They inspire me to write, though I have writers flow today, so im already well into chapter 5! **


End file.
